Devour/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is DEVOUR. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Huggy eating his way out of a sausage rope-- from the short WordGirl and Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy) (Clip 2: Huggy eating drumsticks being fired at him) (Clip 3: Huggy eating chips sitting while lounging) (Clip 4: Huggy eating pork chops-- from High-Fat Robbery) (Clip 5: Huggy catching a pot pie in his mouth) Beau Handsome: Anyone know the definition of devour? (Phil rings in, while eating a sandwich.) Phil: (with his mouth full) Dvvv mrb glrb drrb fuub! Beau Handsome: Uh, no. Anyone else? (Emily rings in.) Emily: Devour means to gobble down food. Phil: (swallowing his bite) That's what I said! Tommy: Well, who could understand you when you were devouring that sandwich? Phil: I clearly said, "Devour means to gobble down food!" See? (takes another bite, then speaks in a garbled but more understandable voice) Devvvr mns to gbbl dwn fd! Beau Handsome: Sorry Phil, we have to disqualify you for talking with your mouth full. Bad manners! Congratulations, Emily, you are today's winner! Huggy, show her what she's won! Beau (voiceover): The official WordGirl world's largest stalk of broccoli! (The curtain opens, and Huggy is standing next to a huge stalk of broccoli. He quickly gobbles down most of it. The audience ooohs.) Beau Handsome: Okay, well, maybe the world's second largest stalk of broccoli. That's it for today's episode, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Emily, you correctly defined the word devour. Ready to play the bonus round? Emily: Sure am, Mr. Handsome! Beau Handsome: Okay, take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for devour. (Picture 1: Mr. Big sitting in a pile of money at the bank) (Picture 2: Dr. Two-Brains eating cheese) (Picture 3: Granny May running from the jewelry store carrying a crown.) Beau Handsome: Okay Emily, time's up. Emily: Well, Dr. Two-Brains is really gobbling up that cheese. Which means he's devouring it. Number two! Beau Handsome: That is correct! Congratulations Emily, you've won the bonus round. Captain Huggy Face, show her what she's won! Beau (voiceover) It's the world's largest baby carrot! (The curtain goes up and Huggy stands in front of a large carrot. He proceeds to eat it in much the same way that he ate the broccoli earlier.) Beau Handsome: Not again, Huggy! Sorry, Emily. Perhaps you'll win something Huggy can't devour next time. On-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes